pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZ: Around the world
PVZ ATW is an upcoming game. This will be a real game. In this game, the player will travel through different areas of the world. Worlds =Tutorial= Mechanics: none Unlock Requirements: Just open up the game =Suburbia= < Mechanics: Gravestones Unlock Requirements: Beat the tutorial =New York= < Mechanics: Air Raid (Balloon Zombies randomly fall from the sky) Unlock Requirements: Beat Suburbia, 200 coins =The Great Plains= < Mechanics: Dust Bowl (Zombies will be carried by dust storms), Gravestones Unlock Requirements: Beat Suburbia, 200 coins =Northern Frost= < Mechanics: Cold Winds, Snowstorms Unlock Requirements: Beat Suburbia, 225 coins =Hell Creek Fossilbed= Mechanics: Dinosaurs, Dinosaur Eggs, Dino Stampedes (a bunch of dinosaurs will charge into all plants and zombies within 2 lanes, killing them all; explosive plants and bananasaurus rex can stop this), Water (but no tides) Unlock Requirements: 750 coins, obtain Perfume-shroom, beat Lost World Dinos: (those 5 dinos in lost world), Mosasaurus (eats a plant in the water), Apatosaurus (stomps on a 3 x 3 area), Parasaurolophus (summons 3 dinosaur eggs), Ankylosaurus (pushes all zombies and plants on lane to left) =Lost World= < Mechanics: Dinosaurs, Dinosaur Eggs (act like gravestones, but when destroyed, can hatch into either a baby dinosaur that will summon its parent that will do its special ability, or a random regular zombie) Unlock Requirements: 750 coins Dinos: Raptor (kicks zombies forward), Stegosaurus (scatters zombies to random lanes), Pteranadon (carries a zombie to the back), Triceratops (stays on a tile and protects zombies behind it from straight attacks), Tyrannosaurus (roars to boost all zombies on lane) Eggs: Triceratops Egg (A trike will appear and charge into an area 2 tiles in front of the destroyed egg), Pteranadon Egg (summons a small flock of pteranadons that will take both the baby and any plant 2 tiles in front of the baby), Tyrannosaurus Egg (triggers a dino stampede) =Rio de Janero Beach=< Mechanics: Water, Tides (ocean may change over time), low tide (zombies may emerge from water) Unlock Requirements: Beat Suburbia, 300 coins =Amazon Rainforest=< Mechanics: Lightning (randomly disables a plant on the lawn, unless its an electric type plant, which it will boost instead), Bungee Raid (Bungee zombies may fall), River (water in 2 middle lanes and land on rest) Unlock Requirements: Beat Suburbia, 300 coins =Frostbite Falls= Mechanics: Cold Winds, Snowstorms, Ice Tiles Unlock Requirements: 450 coins, Unlock Hot Potato, Unlock 1 fire plant, beat Northern Frost =Kelp Forest=< Mechanics: Underwater (non-underwater plants die after 10 seconds without an oxygen bubble; explosive plants push zombies instead; blover/hurrikale/flamikale can only push back zombies), Kelp (simple unplantable area) Unlock Requirements: Beat Rio de Janero Beach, 475 coins =Stormy Skies= Mechanics: Air (first 3 columns are for ground plants, rest is only for flying/levitating plants), Lightning Unlock Requirements: Unlock Amptherium, Unlock Lantern Cherry,750 coins =Haunted Castles=< Mechanics: Night (no sun falling from sky), Gravestones, Necromancy (zombies can rise from graves) Unlock Requirements: Beat Suburbia, 225 coins =Great Britain=< Mechanics: Sewers (2 types; one transport zombies, another emits toxic steam can take care of this) =Robo Zombieland= Mechanics: Build-a-Bots (bots may rise from ground or summoned and have different effects), Power Tiles Build-a-Bots: Gatling Bot (shoots bolts at plants), Mr. Freezy (shoots iceballs to slow plants), Mr. Toasty (shoots fireballs at plants), Explody Bot (explodes in 3 x 3 area when plant is in range), Boxer Bot (punches plants nearby), Mr. Zappy (zaps plants and deals splash) =Saharan Desert=< Mechanics: Heat Wave (plants will heat up after 10 seconds which slows their attacks, then after 20 seconds will burn up; cold plants can cool them down while fire plants are immune and are boosted) =The Endless Tombs= Mechanics: Dark (entire area is dark; plantern and lantern cherry can take care of this), no sun =Mt. Everest= Mechanics: Cold Winds, Slope (catapult plants and aoe plants can only attack through this slope, anything else just fails) =Cherry Blossoms= Mechanics: Cherry Blossom Storm (2 lanes of zombies and plants get blown to the left and are concealed for a while; white raddish is immune to this while blover/hurrikale/flamikale can stop the storm) =The Great Wall= Mechanics: Black Holes (suck up all plants and zombies in lane; white raddish is immune to this), Weapon Stand (if a regular/conehead/buckethead/brickhead/screen door shield passes by these, they may gain a weapon that makes attacking plants easier; magnet shroom can steal a weapon from these), Chinese Dragon (rushes onto a lane and kills all plants there raddish can stop this) Weapons: blade (lets zombies deal more damage), spear (deal damage to 3 plants in front of it), bow (lets zombies attack from afar), nunchucks (lets zombies attack within a 3 x 3 area) =Southeastern Seas= Mechanics: Water, Tides, Lightning =Cherynobyl Ruins= Mechanics: Gravestones, Radioactivity (May boost zombies and plants, or weaken them; shadow plants boosted by moonflower are immune to the radioactivity) =Cenozoic Icepits= Mechanics: Prehistoric Creatures, Dinosaurs, Cold Winds, Ice Tiles Prehistoric Creatures: Wooly Rhino (if absorbs enough damage, OHKOs plant in front of it; bananasaurus rex scares it away), Argentavis (flies and takes a plant), Wooly Mammoth (creates a fissure that makes 4 frontmost tiles unplantable), Smilodon (makes zombies become immune to fire attacks) Dinosaurs: Raptor, Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Yutyrannus (creates a cold wind and pushes back plants that are not behind a white raddish) =The Outbacks= Mechanics: Gravity Bend (Gravity may either be too strong that solid projectiles may fall, or too weak that plants and solid projectiles may fly up; bloomerang is immune to gravity bend) =New Zealand= Mechanics: Bungee Raid, Birds (work in favor of plants unless hypnotized by bird charmer zombie; perfume shroom/strelitzia can cure charmed birds) Birds: Kiwi (heals wall-nuts, primal wall-nuts, and tallnuts), falcon (takes away the head/headgear of a zombie in lane), kakapo (damages zombies for a while, then goes to another), penguin (stays on a tile and from there, will stun up to 5 zombies within a 3 x 3 area), owl (sits on a plant and takes damage from zombies instead; will fly away if it takes enough damage) =Dr. Zomboss' Lab= Mechanics: Literally everything the player previously encountered Plants =Tutorial= peashooter (shoots peas)< (100 sun; appeasemint) It's been more than a decade ever since Peashooter has started killing zombies. He's now looked up upon by many plants who wish to join the fight against zombies. Yet he always wonders why the zombies want to eat brains in the first place... sunflower (gives off sun)< (50 sun; enlightenmint) Critics have pointed out that her hit single "Zombies On Your Lawn" is propaganda to join lawn defense. Many plants dont even like killing zombies at all. Eventually, Sunflower tweeted on Twitter: "It's not really propaganda. Why can't you keep taking songs seriously? I wrote this song after seeing lawn defense in action, and I just thought it was a great topic to sing about..." wallnut (blocks off zombies)< (50 sun; defensemint) Wall-Nut has been noticing lately that the newer defensive plants have weaker shells, but many new tricks up on their sleeve. Of course he would assume that they're weaker than him, but the one thing he's disappointed in is that they don't even invest in defense. All he can do now is sigh and wonder if he's too old. potato mine (explodes on contact, but takes time to arm)< (25 sun; bombardmint/groundmint) Rumor has it that Potato Mine has a body. When he was once asked about that, he just replied with a wink and went back underground. =Suburbia (North America)= cabbage pult (hurls cabbages over obstacles)< (100 sun; armamint) Cabbage Pult has finally discovered why zombies have managed to get on top of the roof. But after that, he was then assigned to fight zombies on the lawn, and upon seeing zombies rise from gravestones he now has many questions iceberg lettuce (freezes zombies that step on it)< (0 sun; wintermint) He looks like a kitten to many zombies and plants. Yet for zombies, he's more of a trap. aspearagus (shoots stalks down adjacent lanes and its lane)< (125 sun; appeasemint) "Yeah, I feel like I'm better than Peashooter or any of those guys who shoot peas at zombies" boasts Aspearagus. "Zombies will never expect something shot at them from the path they're going down!" grave buster (destroys graves)< (0 sun; environmint) "Disrespect the dead". That's Grave Buster's motto when he does his job. Of course, many plants wonder if he's also going to disrespect dead plants as well. snow pea (shoots chilling peas)< (150 sun; wintermint/appeasemint) chomper (eats zombies, vulnerable while chewing)< (150 sun; enforcemint) "Eating zombies is gross!", say the other plants on Chomper's ability to eat zombies. "Well zombies eat plants, so why not the other way around?!" he usually rebukes. =New York (North America)= bloomerang (shoots a boomerang that hits 3 zombies twice)< (175 sun; spearmint) blover (blows away zombies that are in the air)< (50 sun; containmint) spikeweed (damages zombies that step on it, destroys 1 rolling object)< (100 sun; spearmint) repeater (shoots 2 peas at once)< (200 sun; appeasemint) "I went to the psychologist yesterday and he told me that I suffer from repeated speech syndrome...", "I went to the psychologist yesterday and he told me that I suffer from repeated speech syndrome...". "Oh no, not this again!", "Oh no, not this again!" gold magnet (collects coins for you)< (25 sun; environmint) "People keep telling me i'm copying Marigold!" Says Gold Magnet, "Well, I COLLECT coins, not make them! Small differences people!" living stone (damages and pushes back zombies a few tiles, but goes to sleep for some time after) dandelion (shoots explosive seeds at zombies down its lane and adjacent lanes)< (275 sun; appeasemint/bombardmint) armed sunflower (constantly fires a laser at the frontmost zombie within 3 lanes)< (250 sun; peppermint) "Zombies should know that the power of sun should never be underestimated. Not only does it allow more plants to be planted on the battlefield, but it also allows some of us plants to reflect it in the form of a powerful weapon." =The Great Plains (North America)= kernel pult (hurls kernels or stunning butter)< (100 sun; armamint/containmint) lightning reed (zaps groups of zombies)< (125 sun; filamint) tallnut (heavy duty wall that cant be jumped over)< (125 sun; defensemint) cherry bomb (destroys zombies in 3 x 3 area)< (150 sun; bombardmint) chili bean (gives zombies crippling nausea and makes them fart)< (50 sun; ailmint/containmint) pumpkin (protects plants within it)< (125 sun; defensemint) squash (squashes zombies)< (50 sun; enforcemint) "I need no introductions, other than the fact that I do what my name suggests." sunflower seed (grows into a random type of sunflower after a minute, has defensive properties when not grown)< (100 sun; enightenmint/defensemint) She's sunflower's younger sister, and she sneaked into the lawn out of curiosity. =Northern Frost (North America)= hot potato (melts ice blocks)< (0 sun; environmint) snapdragon (breathes fire in a 2 x 3 area in front of it)< (150 sun; peppermint) torchwood (ignites peas for double damage)< (175 sun; peppermint) sap-fling (lobs sap to slow zombies)< (75 sun; containmint) He's one of the youngest recruits in lawn defense, and he's really convinced that he can damage zombies, yet the older plants keep telling him that he can't. searberry (creates a 1 x 3 lava path)< (100 sun; peppermint/spearmint) stun orchid (hurls and regenerates petals; these petals deal more damage to stunned or frozen zombies)< (25 sun; wintermint) chard guard (knocks back zombies)< (75 sun; defensemint) stunion (stuns zombies)< (25 sun; containmint) christmas tree (tap to fire pine needles that stay in an area and damage zombies that step on them) The other plants keep telling Christmas Tree that he is really out of season. "Shut up! Its December 3695 already, you can just burn your calendars and pretend that its always christmas!" =Hell Creek Fossilbed (North America)= veloci-raddish (damages zombies in front of it; increases the more it grows)< (125 sun; enforcemint) bananasaurus rex (stops dinosaur stampedes)< (75 sun; containmint) lima-pluerodon (drags 3 random zombies into the water before disappearing)< (175 sun; enforcemint) strelitzia (charms a random dinosaur every once in a while)< (225 sun; environmint) tricarrotops (damages and pushes back a group of zombies; has to sleep for 10 seconds after this)< (200 sun; enforcemint) fanilla (removes umbrellas and forces flying animals to drop whatever they're carrying)< (75 sun; containmint) cycadnide (creates 4 poisonous crystals in random parts of the lawn; these crystals create a small cloud that temporarily poisons and slows zombies)< (275 sun; ailmint/containmint) shelf mushroom (makes plants within it unable to be forcibly pulled or pushed) primal melon pult (hurls giant melons that split into seeds upon hitting a zombie; these seeds will be scattered around and will damage zombies; giant melons can also deal splash damage in 3 x 3 area)< (450 sun; armamint) =Lost World (South America)= primal peashooter (shoots heavy peas that may knock back zombies)< (175 sun; appeasemint) primal wallnut (quick planting wall that can endure ohkos)< (75 sun; defensemint) perfume shroom (charms all dinos in a lane)< (150 sun; environmint) primal sunflower (gives large sun)< (75 sun; enlightenmint) primal potato mine (explodes in 3 x 3 area, has quick arming time)< (50 sun; bombardmint/groundmint) dinonip (eats dinosaur eggs)< (150 sun; environmint) primal cabbage pult (hurls cabbages that slow zombies on a tile)< (175 sun; armamint/containmint) primal kernel pult (hurls giant kernels or butter that burns zombies)< (175 sun; armamint/peppermint) =Rio de Janero beach (South America)= lily pad (lets you plant on water)< (25 sun; aquamint) tangle kelp (drags zombies and drowns them)< (25 sun; aquamint/enforcemint) guacodile (shoots seeds; rushes down the lawn if touched)< (150 sun; aquamint/enforcemint) bowling bulb (rolls bulbs that bounce from zombie to zombie)< (150 sun; appeasemint/enforcemint) coconut cannon (tap on it to make it fire an explosive coconut)< (400 sun; bombardmint) threepeater (shoots peas down three lanes)< (300 sun; appeasemint) lotuspot (fires seeds when on land; or explosive seeds when in water)< (200 sun; aquamint/armamint) banana tree (fires a banana leaf that hits 5 zombies at a time, but has to regrow them afterwards)< (150 sun; spearmint) =Amazon Rainforests (South America)= amptherium (absorbs lightning, then reflects it back at zombies)< (150 sun; filamint) umbrella leaf (deflects lob-based projectiles)< (150 sun; armamint) sea shroom (puff shroom but above water)< (0 sun; aquamint/fungalmint) stallia (slows all zombies in 3 x 3 area)< (0 sun; containmint) oak archer (shoots arrows that, upon hitting a zombie, split into smaller arrows that go to other lanes)< (275 sun; spearmint) passionflower (throws a gear at a tile that will constantly damage zombies in a 3 x 3 area)< (125 sun; enforcemint) melon pult (hurls melons that deal splash damage)< (300 sun; armamint) jalapeno (burns an entire row of zombies)< (125 sun; peppermint) vine (picks up zombies and throws them to another lane which takes away half of their hp, and will go to sleep for 20 seconds after doing that)< (275 sun; enforcemint) =Frostbite Falls (Antartica)= pepper pult (lobs peppers and warms up plants) chilly chilli (rebuilds molten ice tiles into a permanently plantable area)< (50 sun; environmint) frostfire apple (makes plants within a 3 x 3 area immune to frost for a while)< (125 sun; peppermint) hurrikale (pushes back zombies and chills them)< (100 sun; containmint/wintermint) grapeshot (explodes and scatters grapes)< (150 sun; bombardmint/appeasemint) polar pear (shoots iceballs that freeze and damage zombies)< (225 sun; wintermint) snapping pea (shoots peas that chew through armor) wolfsbane (bites zombies and can howl to call another wolfsbane when low at health) =Kelp Forest (Pacific Ocean)= oxygen algae (creates a 3 x 3 bubble where plants can work normally while underwater)< (25 sun; aquamint/environmint) electric anemone (shoots electric charges that may stun zombies; if underwater, can do splash damage)< (150 sun; aquamint/filamint) Crazy Dave went in the the ocean with his submarine one day and and he found Electric Anemone. Upon encountering, he noticed that it was no ordinary anemone: it seemed to be more of some mutant. He took it to his lab, and upon testing, he noticed that it acted way too similar to the plants at his zen garden. He seemed OK with it, and he put it in his aquatic garden with the other aquatic plants. liverwart (underwater plant; slows zombies in 3 x 3 area permanently)< (75 sun; aquamint/containmint) spiked hornwort (underwater plant; shoots spikes that hit up to 5 zombies)< (125 sun; aquamint/spearmint) chlorinphyll (poisons a 3 x 3 area of water)< (250 sun; aquamint/ailmint) infi-nut (weaker wall-nut that regens over time)< (75 sun; enforcemint) twister kelp (turns nearby kelp into tangle kelp, stores tangle kelp and can only store one at a time. tap to deploy tangle kelp, nothing happens if all tiles are full and it is tapped)< (375 sun; aquamint/armamint) Twister Kelp was just a regular tangle kelp until he was playing with some kelp pieces and he accidentally Tangled one, it made a tangle kelp! He was the first ever plant to discover that tangle kelps could be produced this way, and all of his siblings and cousins and parents and relatives thought of him as the smartest tangle kelp in the sea. Eventually he reshaped himself to make tangle kelp creation easier and joined the lawn defense, and now he's been making tangle kelps for the lawn for 4 years. water gun grass (puff shroom but underwater) navy bean (spits out water; turns zombies into a pile of humus that detracts zombies; this humus pretty much lasts for 10 seconds only) =Stormy Skies (Atlantic Ocean)= rotobaga (shoots in 4 diagonal directions)< (150 sun; afloatmint) cycloque (catches 3 zombies from a 3 x 3 area, then tosses them at the lane it is in); (75 sun; afloatmint/enforcemint) pineapple (deflects shot-based projectiles)< (75 sun; afloatmint/defensemint) board beans (has 3 beans, every once in a while one of the beans will go to an empty tile and attack zombies in the lane that its in)< (400 sun; afloatmint/appeasemint) roto-shroom (surrounds itself in spores; these spores explode when a zombie touches them)< (150 sun; afloatmint/fungalmint) ghost pepper (haunts zombies within 1 x 5 area until it explodes)< (75 sun; afloatmint/bombardmint) Ghost Pepper always acts like it's always halloween. Christmas? No, Halloween! Valentines, No, Halloween! Easter? NO, HALLOWEEN! saucer (stuns all zombies in a 3 x 3 area)< (afloatmint/containmint) Saucer frequently likes to creep out his fellow plants by emmitting a bright light, then disappearing. The light is usually to bright to the point where they get shocked, or even freaked out. Crazy Dave, who always knows about his plant's antics, then decided that Sacucer would be better off shocking zombies with it's bright light. banana pulse (hurls electromagnetic bananas that damage zombies and disable machines in a tile) =Haunted Castles (Europe)= sun shroom (gives off more sun as time passes)< (25 sun; fungalmint/enlightenmint) puff shroom (short ranged shooter that lasts for a limited time)< (0 sun; fungalmint) fume shroom (shoots fumes that deal damage to zombies in front of it)< (125 sun; fungalmint) goop shroom (shoots goop at zombies in its area to slow them down, may also push them back)< (125 sun; fungalmint/containmint) magnet shroom (takes away metallic objects from zombies)< (100 sun; containmint) hypno shroom (zombies that eat it get hypnotized)< (75 sun; enchantmint) sun bean (zombies that eat it drop sun when damaged)< (50 sun; enlightenmint/enchantmint) spore shroom (turns zombies into spore shrooms)< (150 sun; fungalmint/enchantmint) lantern cherry (lights up the entire area)< (0 sun; environmint) =Great Britain (Europe)= flattened shroom (disables sewers)< (50 sun; environmint) split pea (shoots 1 pea in front and 2 peas at back)< (125 sun; appeasemint) celery stalker (pops up from behind to attack zombies)< (50 sun; enforcemint) citron (shoots plasma balls)< (325 sun; filamint) aprigod (creates a storm cloud that electrocutes a random group of zombies, then disappears)< (250 sun; filamint) homing thistle (shoots thistles at zombie closest to home) witch hazel (turns zombies into puff-shrooms, sea-shrooms, or water gun grass) shamrock (shoots rainbows that deal splash damage, gets defensive when zombies get close) peanut (shoots peas and blocks zombies)< (150 sun; appeasemint/containmint) =Robo Zombieland (Europe)= e.m. peach (disables all machines in 3 x 3 area) laser bean (fires lasers that attacks all zombies in front of it) phat beet (thumps out damage every few seconds) spring bean (bounces all zombies on screen back a few tiles) electric currant (creates electric paths that electroctue zombies, can electrocute zombies that are near it) sproing shroom (summons small clones of itself that bounce from zombie to zombie within 3 lanes) tile turnip (creates a power tile upon planting) magnifying grass (tap to spend sun on a powerful attack) twin sunflower (produces 2 times as much sun as a regular sunflower) =Saharan Desert (Africa)= frothos (cools down plants in 3 x 3 area once) cold snapdragon (breathes an icy mist in a 3 x 3 area) laserflower (absorbs sunlight, then converts that into a laser that deals heavy damage to all zombies in its lane) aloe (heals plants around it in 3 x 3 area) explod-o-nut (explodes when destroyed) frostwood (peas that pass through it get a chilling effect) sausage fruit (shoots mustard for heavy splash damage, or ketchup for slowing a group of zombies) water melon (creates a puddle where aquatic plants can be used in) cactus (fires piercing spikes, hides for ground damage)< (175 sun; spearmint/groundmint) =The Endless Tombs (Africa)= plantern (permanently lights up a dark area) gold leaf (creates gold tiles upon planting) pomegunate (rapidly fires seeds in a short area in front of it) cryo-shroom (shoots chilling snowballs, grows larger as time passes) a.k.e.e. (lobs seeds that bounce from zombie to zombie) spikerock (hurts zombies that step on it) papybrawl (creates a vine tile that would catch a zombie and spin it around in a 3 x 3 area to damage zombies) escape root (tap on it to swap places with a plant; takes time to arm; turns into an explosive plant when zombie get close) intensive carrot (revives dead plants) =Mt. Everest (Asia)= flaming cabbage (hurls cabbages that can burn zombies in a 1 x 1 area poison but for fire; the burning effect can be stacked up for more damage) lava guava (when zombies get near, it explodes and leaves a lava tile behind) chestnut (small chestnut seeds come out of it; these seeds will attack and follow zombies) pinecone (does a special attack after killing a zombie) pear bear (shoots furballs that deal more damage for every zombie hit; resets upon killing a zombie) pineslope (allows straight-shooting plants to shoot over obstacles) frostshrub (hurls ice shards; upon killing a zombie its corpse is left behind and the corpse damages zombies that step on it) cotton field (zombies that step on it are slowed down) bleeding tooth (hurls spores; grows larger and stronger as time passes) =Cherry Blossoms (Asia)= cherry tree (throws small cherry bombs at zombies that create a small explosion in a 2 x 3 area) sweet potato (attracts nearby zombies) wasabi whip (fire version of bonk choy) icy currant (ice version of electric currant) orage (immediately corrodes zombie's headgear in a 3 x 3 area upon planting) auberninja (hurls a shuriken that deals damage to a 3 x 3 area center in front of it) parsnip (meelee version of guacodile) mourning glory (attracts zombies from adjacent lanes to its area, then explodes in a 3 x 3 area) =The Great Wall (Asia)= bonk choy (punches zombies in front and behind) white raddish (defensive, cannot be forcibly pulled out of the ground) apple mortar (lobs apples or stunning peanut butter down 3 lanes) dragonfruit (throws lava balls that leave lava on tiles) black bat flower (flies and damages the nearest zombie at night; fires piercing shadowy balls at day) blooming heart (damage increases for every zombie killed) bamboo shot (shoots bombs that deal damage on a tile at the zombie closest to home) coffee bean (wakes up sleeping plants dont sleep; theres a zombie that makes plants go to sleep; activates nighttime abilities of certain plants) fire gourd (tap on it so that it can breathe fire on an area in front of it) =Southeastern Seas (Asia)= buff shroom (boosts strength of plants in 3 x 3 area around it) banana launcher (tap to fire a banana to any area on the lawn) rafflesia (releases spores that constantly damage the backmost zombie) starfruit (shoots stars in 5 directions) garlic (redirects zombies to other lanes) red stinger (offensive plant that gets more defensive when further from home) endurian (damages zombies and blocks them too) mangroove stabber (stabs zombies with roots that are closest to shore; water only) kelp wrangler (kills octopi) =Cherynobyl Ruins (Asia)= marjuisotope (removes radioactivity in the 3 x 3 area it is planted on) moonflower (shadow plant; powers shadow plants around it and boosts other shadow plants, produces sun) nightshade (shadow plant; smacks zombies with slappy leaves, regenerates leaves and hurls them when powered) mist-nut (shadow plant; slows down zombies that pass through it, becomes solid defense when powered) shadow shroom (shadow plant; poisons zombies that eat it, poison can spread if it was powered) dusk lobber (shadow plant; lobs explosive buds, can lob buds down 3 lanes if powered) grimrose (shadow plant; drags 1 zombie into the ground, can drag 3 if powered) dark lily (shadow plant; lobs poison lillies that poison zombies in a tile, when powered, poisons zombies in a 3 x 3 area) carolina reaper (shadow plant; damages zombies up close with scythe, after defeating 5 zombies throws it like a boomerang; when powered, it's pepper scythe is set on fire for double damage, and any zombies who eat it are burned) =Cenozoic Icepits (Asia)= snap pea (digs underground and gobbles up nearest zombie to eat it; upon eating it, it spits out the head for damage) sodder (fixes craters left by doom shroom and fissures created by mammoths) wheatwolf (howls at all zombies in front of it to reduce their strength) apotatosaurus (holds 3 random zombies in their place until a plant kills it) zapricot (zap zombies in a 3 x 3 area for some time; eventually explodes in same range) twin chomper (1st head acts like regular chomper, 2nd head deals damage to zombies only does that while 1st head is eating) primal rafflesia (lobs goop balls that slow down zombies in 3 x 3 area) primal fume shroom (fires poisonous goop and pushes back zombies within a 1 x 5 area at long intervals) =The Outbacks (Australia)= gravity bean (stabilizes gravity) sundew (traps a zombie within 3 lanes, then drains its health until it disappears) chilly pepper (freezes and chills all zombies in its lane) pea pod (plant the same plant on it to increase the number of heads it has) flamikale (pushes back zombies on a lane and damages them) beeshooter (shoots bees that stay on a zombie for 30 seconds; during this time the zombie gets residual damage and might get paralzed or 5 seconds) eukalypse (creates a tornado that sucks up and carries away zombies) pitcher plant (eats a zombie, then upon digesting it spews out acid in a 1 x 4 area to damage zombies) gas-shroom (has 3 gas bags of different sizes, but after throwing them all it has to recharge; the small one deals damage in 1 x 1 are, medium deals damage in 3 x 3 area, and large one deals damage in 5 x 5 area) =New Zealand (Australia)= kiwibeast (thumps damage in 3 x 3 area, grows stronger the more health it has lost) punish shroom (for every plant killed its strength increases) guerrequila (deal meelee damage to zombies in front of it; can pierce through armor/headgear) thornbush (leaves spikes in a 3 x 3 area that deal damage and destroy 1 rolling object; these spikes can stack up to deal more damage and last longer) willow-wisp (summons will-o-wisps that follow and constantly damage zombies before disappearing) gloom shroom (tap to spew out heavy fumes in 3 x 3 area) berry blaster (shoots berries that, upon hitting a zombie, scatter around the board) sling pea (shoots peas at 5 zombies closest to home) gatling pea (shoots 4 peas at once) =Dr Zomboss' Lab (Greenland)= solar tomato (stuns zombies in 3 x 3 area into dropping sun) ice shroom (shoots ice spikes that damage and chill 5 zombies that are close to home) electric peashooter (shoots electric peas that hit all zombies on lane and deal splash) pecanolith (plant 2 of these on the lawn to redirect zombies into leaving the lawn) dolls eyes (tap to fire a poisonous berry on the lawn to create a poison tile that will poison zombies; works only 7 times before requiring recharge/wallnut aid it goes defensive) She works as a teacher in Plantville High School, but oh my gosh do the students fear her. She has eyes sticking out every single part of her, and she's really strict. Heck, students are even afraid to cheat when she's giving out a test. holly barrier (damages zombies that go near it; tap to fire a barrier that blocks zombies) flame sage (shadow plant; consistently burns 1 x 4 area in front of it, burns 3 x 4 area when powered) hydnecros (bites zombies; plant same plant on it to increase damage and health) =shop only= shrinking violet (shrinks all zombies in a 3 x 3 area) imitater (lets you have 2 of the same plant) thyme warp (sends all zombies back to the start) gold bloom (gives off 375 sun) fire peashooter (shoots fiery peas and warms up nearby plants)< (200 sun; peppermint/appeasemint) power lily (gives off free plant food) cattail (constantly fires electric spikes at the zombie nearest to home; these spikes can deal spash and may paralyze) ice queen pea (ice version of oak archer) doom shroom (kills every zombie on the screen gargantuars; bosses are immune. yikes) cobcannon (tap to fire a very deadly cob that nukes a 3 x 3 area) electric blueberry (instantly kills a random zombie gargs every now and then) shadow peashooter (shadow plant; shoots shadow bolts and sucks zombies into ground, can fire slowing lasers and suck more zombies when powered) caulipower (randomly hypnotizes a zombie every now and then) missile toe (tap to fire a snowball that damages and chills zombies onto any area on the lawn) bombengrate (explodes in 3 x 3 area and leaves explosive seeds behind) acid lemon (shoots acid that corrodes zombies' equipment) hot date (attracts zombies to its lane, burns up entire lane when eaten) piranha plant (shoots fireballs at zombies; when zombie gets closed it eats that zombie, then upon fully digesting it spits out a giant fireball) flaming melon (hurls fire melons that deal fire damage in 3 x 3 area; these cabbages burn zombies to continuously damage them and can stack up) 8-beet (shoots pixels in 8 directions) winter melon (lobs icy melons that chill and damage crowds of zombies) power hala (buffs plants surrounding it and shoots powerful projectiles every 30 seconds) custard apple (lobs bouncy jellies that bounce from zombie to zombie and deal splash) goo peashooter (shoots peas that deal no damage, but can slow and poison zombies) pyro-shroom (shoots fireballs, grows larger as time passes)< (225 sun; peppermint/fungalmint) toto nut (joke plant; when planted changes the background music to "africa" by toto) modda rassya nut (joke plant; replaces background music with ussr anthem) red pinger (joke plant; plays the discord ping sfx 99 times upon being planted) cocoa pult (hurls cocoa beans to damage zombies; or chocolate on any lane that attracts zombies from nearby lanes that take a bite off the chocolate get poisoned) =PvP mode only= magic mushroom (throws playing cards which damage and either hypnotize, poison, or slow down zombies) narcissus (shoots bubbles to hit zombies in 1 x 4 area; will take away equipment) aloesaurus (eats zombies; upon fully digesting a zombie it heals all plants around it) Zombies =Tutorial= browncoat zombie (average zombie) browncoat conehead (cone-wearing zombie) browncoat buckethead (bucket-wearing zombie) flag zombie (appears once per wave) =Suburbia= (browncoats are back) barrel zombie (hides in barrel; runs if its destroyed) screen door shield zombie (screen door blocks straight attacks) brickhead zombie (encased in bricks) gargantuar (a big deal as boss of suburbia; just a tough zombie in everywhere else) imp (is tossed/sneaks into defense, then rushes on) =New York= (browncoats) balloon zombie (flies over anything thats not a tall-nut) impostor zombie (when it takes enough damage, reveals 3 imps) wooden car zombie (protects self with a formidable wooden car hehe) riot cop zombie (has a weak plastic shield that blocks straight attacks; throws smoke bombs that disable plants can counter this) killdozer zombie (boss of New York; takes many shots to kill and may randomly crush 2 rows of plants) =The Great Plains= excavator zombie (simlar to the one in pvz 2 but its nerfed so that magnet shroom can take its shovel and that its just as fast as a regular zombie) chicken wrangler (releases a flock of chickens upon taking damage) hay barrow zombie (when killed, leaves a bunch of hay around that blocks straight shots; spikeweed/spikerock destroys the wheelbarrow it uses and disables that ability) bull rider zombie (throws an imp over anything thats not a tall-nut) gravestone raiser zombie (summons 1-2 graves at a time) =Northern Frost= snowcoat zombie (immune to freezing; can wear nothing, cones, buckets, or bricks) ice block zombie (same toughness as brickhead but ice can be easily melted by fire) ice hunter zombie (uses snowballs to freeze plants) dodo rider imp (walks like any zombie, but flies over anything not a tall-nut) polar bear rider (instantly destroys anything thats not a primal wall-nut) troglobite (pushes 3 ice blocks that contain imps) =Hell Creek Fossilbed= amberdrip zombie (slow-moving zombie that hurls amber to immobolize plants within 3 lanes; hot potato deals with this) jurassic bully (immune to knockback) =Lost World= fossilhead (same toughness as brickhead) egg pusher (pushes an egg) =Rio de Janero Beach= surfer zombie (surfs over plants in water, when on land it kills a plant with a surfboard) fisherman zombie (pulls a plant into the water) dolphin rider (hops into water and jumps over anything thats not a tallnut) snorkel zombie (hides in water) =Amazon Rainforest= jungle explorer (swings into defenses) bungee zombie (falls from the sky to take a plant) birdkeeper zombie (summons a parrot that takes away a plant) =Frostbite Falls= penguin summoner (summons penguins from molten & unoccupied ice tiles) penguin (acts like any other penguin; pecks at plants) =Kelp Forests= diver zombie (scuba diving zombie, is slightly stronger than regular ones, may have none, cone, bucket, or bricks) jellyfish zombie (underwater version of balloon zombie; immune to blover/hurrikale/flamikale) clamshell zombie (kills plants that get close to its shell; shell can be destroyed to stop its ability) current controller zombie (makes zombies in its lane move faster and makes solid projectiles move slower than usual) submarine zombie (3 zombies in a submarine; can be destroyed to release the riders; em peach disables it) =Stormy Skies= (all exclusive zombies here are immune to blover/hurrikale/flamikale) pilot zombie (regular zombie; may have none, a cone, a bucket, or bricks) sky fighter zombie (shoots bullets at plants) lightning gun zombie (strikes plants with lightning) pilot gargantuar (wow even the big guy can fly; has 2 imps instead of 1) flying imp (flies around) arbiter-x (makes a random zombie invisible every once in a while) transport boat (randomly summons imps every once in a while) =Haunted Castles= jester zombie (deflects solid projectiles) king zombie (turns regular zombies into knights) knight zombie (same toughness as brickhead; armor can be stolen by magnetshroom) rouge zombie (turns invisible upon reaching 2nd column; plantern/lantern cherry expose it) dragon imp (immune to a type of attack based on color) red: immune to fire blue: immune to electricity purple: immune to poison white: immune to ice wizard zombie (turns plants into sheep every once in a while) =Great Britain= disguise zombie (wears peashooter costume to make plants not attack it; if a tap to use/explosive/aoe plant somehow hits it the disguise breaks and plants will attack it) bomb thrower zombie (upon reaching 50% hp, throws a bomb that kills plants in a 3 x 3 area and leaves scorched tiles; umbrella leaf deflects this) gentleman zombie (uses an umbrella to fly; magnet shroom can remove the umbrella) queen zombie (arrives in a royal chariot that crushes plants; when destroyed she rushes at plants) inspector zombie (uses a magnifying glass to burn plants) miner zombie (digs underground and pops up at back; magnet shroom takes away the pick) disco zombie (makes zombies on screen dance and do random stuff) =Robo Zombieland= shield generator zombie (generates a shield to protect zombies in 3 lanes) jetpack zombie (flies with a jetpack over anything thats not a tallnut) mecha football (pushes all plants to the left) gargantuar prime (giant robot that shoots lasers, crushes plants, and deploys imps) diy zombie (builds build-a-bots) disco-tron 3000 (summons 4 disco jetpack zombies) disco jetpack zombie (flies with style) mech dragon (ridden by imp; robot dragon that flies over anything not a tallnut and spits a projectile depending on its element; when destroyed 5 imps and its rider come out) available elements: fire (fireballs) lightning (3 x 3 splash) poison (poison plants) ice (iceballs which freeze plants POTATO) =Saharan Desert= desert wanderer (takes reduced damage from fire; may wear none, cone, bucket, or bricks) parasol zombie (immune to lobbed shots; magnet shroom takes care of this) camel rider () =Endless Tombs= torch zombie (fast moving and burns plants with a torch; ice plants solve this) mummy zombie (enclosed in a metal case; when it breaks it runs off) =Mt Everest= sled zombie (slides down the slope at a fast pace) =Cherry Blossoms= ninja zombie (throws shurikens; teleports upon taking damage) samurai zombie (comes in with fast speed and can slice plants instantly with his sword, sword must be destroyed to stop this ability sword has low health, after that he will stop moving for a while when his sword is destroyed then he will continue with stiff speed, his armor gives him decent health but can be stolen by magnet Shroom along with his sword) =The Great Wall= emperor zombie (always appears with 6 zombies carrying him; those zombies must be killed to easily kill him off) archmage zombie (makes plants go to sleep) fighter zombie (solid projectiles do half damage against it; punches plants more damage than regular zombie)